


Moceit Parent Trap AU

by ashermiss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Gen, M/M, Parent Trap AU, Prank Wars, no spoilers for Putting Others First, parental moceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashermiss/pseuds/ashermiss
Summary: What is says on the tin: Deceit and Patton as the parents, Remus and Roman as the twins. Prinxiety and Intrulogical in the second chapter. Enjoy!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Janus/Patton, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	1. The Moceit Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a bullet-style fic that was originally a tumblr post. This was written well before the newest ep (Putting Others First), so no spoilers to worry about. Honestly, the entire premise of the Parent Trap is so insane that I have a hard time imagining any characters as the parents. But if you pretend that the whole let’s-each-take-a-kid-and-never-speak-again thing is reasonable, this actually works super well for moceit, I think. 
> 
> Side note: You can consider this free real estate - that is, you should feel free to steal any aspect of this idea for yourself if you want :)

It starts out like this:

-Deceit and Patton meet in college, they date for a little while, and very quickly decide to get married. So they are pretty young newlyweds, who maaaayybe rushed into this a little bit. But they really do love each other, so they don’t mind it.

-Patton has always wanted to be a father, ever since he was a child himself. Deceit wants children too, but is less confident in his own parenting abilities. Still, with Patton by his side, he feels like they can do anything. So they decide to go for it, and pretty soon Roman and Remus come along. 

-Everything is great for a little while - both men are ecstatic to be fathers, and both love the boys to pieces. But tensions slowly start to creep into the relationship. I’m thinking this is mostly the same kind of tensions that exist in canon - Deceit being maybe a tiny bit overly manipulative in his tactics, Patton having overly black-and-white thinking, both of them being just a little too stubborn to fully back down. But they still love each other, and they’re still committed to each other, so they’re making it work. 

-Until one day, communication completely breaks down. I’m torn as to what the actual instigating event is, but suffice to say that there is a lot of misunderstandings on both sides. Patton is convinced that Deceit is deliberately manipulating him, Deceit is convinced that Patton is refusing to listen to him out of spite. They decide that the relationship can’t work anymore, and file for a divorce.

-And, per the plot of the movie, they decide that the most reasonable way to handle custody is to each take a kid. (don’t blame me for this insanity, blame the movie). Worth noting - even though their relationship has broken down, each of them still trusts that the other will be a good father. Patton knows that Deceit would cut his own arms off for their sons. Deceit knows that Patton was practically born to be a parent. Neither of them have any problem believing that the son they’re leaving behind is in good hands

-Anyway, Deceit takes Remus and Patton takes Roman, and they move to opposite sides of the country. They don’t mean to completely fall out of touch, but at first it’s just too fresh and painful to reach out. As time goes on, it starts to feel like it’s too late, that they would just be reopening old wounds. So neither of them reach out to the other, and the boys don’t really remember ever having more than one parent.

-Until! One fateful summer, Deceit and Patton accidentally enroll their sons in the same summer camp. Roman and Remus meet face-to-face for the first time in 10 years - and immediately decide they hate each other. Roman thinks Remus is gross and scary, Remus thinks Roman is boring and “has a stick up his butt the size of the eiffel tower”. They end up antagonizing each other, which escalates into pranks, which escalates into an all-out, take-no-prisoners prank-war. This prank war eventually backfires and catches the camp counselors in the cross-fire. The boys manage to escape the adults’ wrath by working together, and start to reach an understanding. They realize that they actually work very well together when they put aside their differences. The boys slowly start to get to know each other well enough to dispel their bad first impressions, and eventually become fast friends.

-It’s at this point that they also put the pieces together and realize that they’re twins. They start talking about their parents, and about how they don’t want to be separated again now that they’ve found each other. So they hatch a plan - Roman will pretend to be Remus and go home with Deceit, while Remus will pretend to be Roman and go home with Patton. Eventually the adults will have to meet up to make the switch, at which point they'll convince them to get back together. Surely a foolproof plan!

-Cue shenanigans - despite all of Roman and Remus’s creativity and acting skills, both Deceit and Patton know that something is up pretty much immediately. Still, it takes a while to figure out exactly what’s going on. Patton figures it out when Remus-pretending-to-be-Roman slips up and says something inappropriate - Patton comes down pretty hard and delivers a lecture that leaves Remus in tears, with a confession coming pretty soon after. Patton then gets in touch with Deceit and lets him know what’s going on. 

-Meanwhile, Deceit and Roman-pretending-to-be-Remus have been having some issues of their own. Namely, Roman witnesses Deceit lying to others on several occasions, and starts to wonder how he and Remus can know that Deceit isn’t lying to them, if he lies so easily to everyone else. Eventually, Roman does catch Deceit in a minor lie and calls him on it. When Deceit brushes him off, Roman becomes upset, insisting that it does matter, because how can he trust Deceit about the big stuff if he can’t trust him about the little stuff? Deceit is trying to explain himself, with limited success, when he gets Patton’s phone call

-Both Deceit and Patton are pretty emotional when they realize that their sons are swapped, but both are still hesitant to meet up - it’s been so long, they both feel like they’ve moved on, they’re both nervous of what the other will think of them. But the boys are stubborn, and they manage to arrange a meet up. Once the whole family is in the same place, the boys talk to each other a little more about their parents. Remus tells Roman about Patton’s lecture and Roman tells Remus about Deceit’s lies, and they both have to grapple with the fact that their parents aren’t perfect. Ultimately, however, they come to the conclusion that they still want to stay together, and that they still want their parents to be together. So both boys decide to go all-out on plan Get Our Parents Back Together.

-Unfortunately, this doesn’t really go to plan. Deceit and Patton both remember how and why the relationship fell apart, and no amount of romantic atmosphere (or what a couple of 10-year-olds think is romantic, anyway) is going to fix that, no matter how much they want it to. 

-BUT! This is where the boys accidentally save the day. Patton remembers how Remus broke down when he lectured him too harshly, and now he’s seen how Deceit handles Remus’s outbursts - non-judgmentally, making sure Remus knows when and why his behavior hurts others, but not letting him internalize the idea that he’s bad for having those thoughts. Likewise, Deceit remembers how hurt Roman was by lying, and has seen how Patton is with Roman - how he’s always honest with him, even when it’s difficult or time-consuming, and how that fosters trust between them, and allows Roman to have a healthier understanding of the world. 

-The two start talking about the boys, and about parenting in general, and realize along the way where they went wrong all those years ago. It’s not an overnight fix, but Patton comes to understand how his black-and-white thinking can hurt others, while Deceit comes to understand how his excessive lying can hurt others. Both are also able to acknowledge that the other always had good intentions, even when the results weren’t perfect.

-With this new understanding, Patton and Deceit tentatively decide to retry their relationship, taking things a bit slower this time. They also decide on a more conventional custody situation - Deceit moves back across the country, allowing the boys to easily come and go between him and Patton. Patton works hard to understand Remus and to curb his own knee-jerk reactions - he starts to really listen to Remus, asking him questions, checking in, and modeling Deceit in responding to inappropriate outbursts. Likewise, Deceit works hard to gain Roman’s trust, being honest with him even when a lie would be faster or easier, modeling Patton in being willing to talk things out honestly.

-Patton and Deceit slowly get used to co-parenting again - they work together as a team, and work on their communication skills at the same time. As time goes on, they both become more and more committed to fully understanding each other and making their relationship work. 

-And Roman and Remus are _ecstatic_ when Deceit finally re-proposes to Patton a couple of years later


	2. The Intrulogical and Prinxiety part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus grow up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had two conflicting ideas about how Logan and Virgil fit in - one idea was that the would all be brothers, but that was WAY too clunky to really fit with the plot. Plus I'm a multi-shipper at heart, so I had to go with the shippy version. This part is a little less fleshed out than the previous chapter - sorry about that, hope you enjoy anyway!

-So, here's the thing: Roman and Remus have to grow up and start dating eventually, right? As much as their parents may wish they'd stay kids for just a little longer, it just can't happen. So we fast-forward a few years, when the twins are in high school.

-Remus develops a massive crush on the head of the high school debate team - none other than Logan Crofters himself. Unfortunately for Remus, Logan’s best friend is Virgil Shae, who does not trust either of the twins at all, and is fully convinced that Remus is only pretending to like Logan. 

=You see, Remus has a well-earned reputation for pranks - he never really means for them to hurt anyone, but he tends to not think ahead, causing some of them to go way too far. Virgil was the unlucky victim of one of these pranks, and ended up feeling completely humiliated. What’s worse, he has misinterpreted all of Remus’s attempts to apologize and clear the air as further mockery/taunting. 

=So Remus is dead set on trying to ask Logan out, but Virgil is convinced that this is another cruel prank, and is determined to thwart it. Roman does not help matters by being completely oblivious to his own crush on Virgil, causing him to constantly vie for Virgil’s attention with dramatics and playful insults. (Virgil is not impressed). 

-Further complicating things is the fact that Roman and Logan really do not get along all that well. In fact, they can hardly share a room together without devolving into bickering and insults. So when Remus attempts to enlist Roman’s help in wooing Logan, Roman is initially against the whole endeavor. But Remus eventually wears him down, repeatedly using the “we’re brothers, we're _twins_ , are you really going to abandon me in this time of romantic turmoil?!?!” argument. 

-Cue shenanigans - Roman and Remus try several times to create the perfect situation for Remus to confess to Logan, but Virgil staunchly thwarts them each and every time. If Roman and Remus try to corner Logan at his locker, Virgil is there to drag Logan to class. If Roman sends Remus to the cafeteria with flowers, Virgil is there to push a trash can into his path at the precise time to make him trip over and into it. If Remus tries to get Logan alone in the bathroom, Virgil is conveniently found hiding in a stall, ready to kick it open the moment he senses a confession incoming. Etc, etc. 

-This goes on for literal weeks (If this were a movie, this part would be a montage - just imagine several minutes of these idiots running around the entire high school engaged in slapstick high-jinks)

-But at some point during this, the boys manage to clear the air with Virgil and reach some understanding of each other. I'm thinking that Virgil possibly goes a little too far with one of his thwarting attempts, which leads to an upset Remus, which prompts Virgil to wonder why exactly Remus is so upset about a backfired prank. 

-And it's here that Remus finally manages to convince Virgil that he isn't trying to prank Logan - he's legitimately trying to ask him out. Remus and Roman both also manage to sincerely apologize to Virgil, and Virgil realizes that their intentions are not cruel. So Remus is able to go forward with Virgil’s (maybe slightly reluctant) blessing. He and Roman and Virgil work together to finally craft the perfect romantic moment. With Roman providing the romantic advice and Virgil providing his insider knowledge on Logan, Remus finally successfully asks Logan out. 

-Logan is surprised and confused at first - Remus is not known for being serious, after all, and this seems rather sudden to the oblivious nerd. Even if he has a (tiny, barely there, microscopic really) crush on Remus, he never would have imagined it would be reciprocated. After all, he considers himself rather boring, especially when compared to someone like Remus.

-Regardless, he decides that it could hardly hurt to see where it goes, so he agrees to a date. Virgil convinces Remus to take Logan star-gazing, which is of course the perfect choice. Remus is worried that he'll scare Logan off with his off-the-wall humor and tendency to overshare, but Logan is adept with rolling with the verbal punches, and even seems to find it endearing in places. All-in-all, the date goes wonderfully, and it isn't difficult to 

-Meanwhile, Roman is finally able to admit to himself that he is majorly crushing on Virgil - and instead of crafting the perfect romantic moment, like he encouraged Remus to do, he accidentally blurts it out on the spot. (Remus never lets him live this down). It’s alright though, because Virgil puts him out of his misery with a kiss. 

-Virgil will never admit that he found it sweet that Roman was trying so hard to help Remus out, but it's a big part of what makes Virgil fall for him. He hadn't really known Roman as anything other than a dramatic loud-mouth, but now he's seen that Roman can and will go all out for the people he cares about. It also helps that Roman was so sweetly flustered when he confessed, rather than boisterous and fake-over-confident like usual. It really helped Virgil see past the act Roman puts up sometimes, which helps them communicate much better than before.

-At some point after they are all dating, Roman and Logan are also forced to work out their differences. Remus and Roman end up having a serious heart-to-heart, where Remus basically lays down the law, as he’s sick of his brother and his boyfriend being at each other’s throats. Virgil also confronts Logan, insisting that he should at least try to get along with Roman. Roman and Logan find some common ground and learn how to not stomp on each other’s insecurities. The two will always bicker and poke at each other, but they also grow genuinely fond of each other as time goes on.

-The twins eventually bring their boyfriends home to meet the parents. And at some point, they'll have to explain the whole parent trap situation to them, which should be, well, _interesting_ , to say the least....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Second chapter coming very soon :)


End file.
